Icy Winds
by kasia matsubishi
Summary: None but fair warning this is about my OC so people that hate Oc's don't read this...really.


A/n: Hey this is nothing like my usual stuff this is before I changed kasia. Basically its her life. I think I did a rather bang up job

Perv muse: Somebody say bang? holding a plushie

Shut up you perv.

on with the fic.

Title: Icy Winds

Rating: Pg: 13

By: Kasia matsubishi

I was racing through the snow, thinking about the many ways I could kill that bastard. I swear he will never want to cross my path, the bastard! I will get Tao back then I will kill that fing bastard! As I was thinking I didn't pay attention to where I was going, and hit a tree. I saw stars go whirly around my head. I am just having a bad fing day!

My life sucks so I am going to tell you random people about it. So listen or face my wrath. Okay.... Let's see.... My name is Kasia Dark Matsubishi lady of the eastern ice lands. As you can tell I am ice demon, my life sucks and this is how I dealt with it. Listen....

I was at my house in my room getting ready for some stupid ball my Okaasan is dragging me to. I hate wearing those stupid kimonos that have bows so big it makes you think your gonna fall over. I would take pants over them any day. "Okaasan must I go to this stupid ball you know I hate going to big social affairs like that." I whined. "Yes, you do. Come on it won't be that bad" she smiled as she said it. My mother always did like social affairs like that the glamour, the people was like a candy store for her. "Hn."Was all I said as I walked out. I found myself at my twin brother's room. He had just finished getting ready. "Hn.."I said as I walked in his room. "Well, hello to you too" "aren't you a happy camper, eager to see your new girlfriend. Whats her name Yukino?""Its Yukina and she is not my girlfriend she is...." He trailed off. "Your girlfriend" I finished for him and returned to my room. I flung myself on my bed and took a nap til it was time to go. I climbed in our coach. Halfway through the journey we were stopped by a man with flaming red hair.

He didn't look to friendly so Okaasan told us to stay in the coach while she and otousan went to see what the guy wanted. "I have orders from my leader not to let the taiyoukai family pass." The guys said with authority in his voice. "Who is this leader you speak of? Why can we not pass?" my otousan asked. "I will only answer one of your questions, you may not pass because you are about to die." I thought it sounded corny. I knew my Okaasan and otousan were not strong but they were very good at spells. We had a library of spells at home, which they studied when they had free time.

Then something terrible happened, before they could even utter a word the demon shot fire out of his hand towards my Okaasan and murdered her before mine, and my family's very eyes! I felt my temper surge. My otousan told Tao to drive the coach as far away as possible. Tao only did it because he knew what my temper could do I accidentally froze a whole planet when a demon tried to rape me on our visit to Pluto. (Hee hee lets just say Pluto was livable at that time)

When we got to a safe spot Tao told me to stay in the coach while he went to help otousan. My temper raged even more, what authority did he have over me!? None! Infact I am five minutes older than him! No one tells me what to do!! I left the coach to follow Tao from a distance soon he was out of sight so I tracked him by his scent. By the time I got there I saw the mangled bodies of my parents, and I saw my hurt and bleeding brother being carried away by the enemy in the forest.

Of course I chased them but they were to fast and far ahead even for my speed. I was running so fast with my eyes focused on them BANG!! "DAMN TREES!!!" to top it off snow fell on my head making me look like an electric blue snowgirl. This was when I found out my life sucked.

I felt so angry! I had to vent my anger on something before I did something bad. Then I noticed an ugly looking toad demon. He will do I thought to myself. "Buttmonkey come here."I said. "Are you speaking to me wench" the ugly demon said. "Of course you see any other buttmonkeys around here?" I grabbed the ugly buttmonkey by the scruff of his neck and banged his had many times upon the ground. "I feel much better now" I said when I finished.

"Hmm it seems you have found my retainer what are you doing on my lands?" an emotionless voice behind me said. I turned around the voice belonged to a tall demon with silver hair and amber eyes. I bet he had women swooning over him night and day. I didn't quite hear what he said just something about his retainer I backed away slightly ready to run at any moment then I noticed something on his forehead. It was lord Sesshoumaru! I met him when I was five wasn't much for play though. I smiled best I could under the circumstances. "Hello lord Sesshoumaru do you not remember me? It's only been about nine years." I showed him the snowflake with the teardrop in the middle of my forehead. "It has been nice seeing you Sesshoumaru-sama but I must leave now I just ask passage through your territory." "Do not try to fool me lady Kasia I can smell the anger and sorrow it is all over you what has happened?" he asked in the same emotionless voice. Man I wish I could do that mental note- learn how to mask emotions.

I didn't really want to tell him but I'm sure if I didn't he would surely try to kill me so I told him my story. I thought I say a flicker of pity in those emotionless eyes it was most likely my imagination though even if it wasn't I did not want his pity I am Kasia Matsubishi of the Icelands! I will never be pitied. Oh well it was probably my imagination even pity from a guy with a heart of ice? Note to self- lose imagination. "You may stay with me until you take you revenge if you wish." I was confused by his offer, but mad also I will not be pitied. "I do not need your pity! I will go back home and live alone if I have to!" "Lady Kasia if you go back home there will most likely be people looking for you." "Hn..." I knew that but that didn't stop me from glaring at him. "Fine I will take you up on you offer but I will only be staying until I can find somewhere else to stay oh and if you value you retainer please do keep him out of my way." "I will keep that in mind." Then he and the toad took to the air towards his castle whilst I followed on foot.

When we arrived at the castle something short and checkered attached itself to Sesshoumaru-sama's leg. At first I thought it was an oddly colored dog. Then I noticed it spoke...very fast. "Hi Sesshoumaru-sama rin missed you. Where did you go? Did you have fun? Why is jaken-sama all beat up? Who is the blue lady?" it said. Immediately I did not like it. I was not to fond of children. Not since the babysitting incident. Sesshoumaru saw my discomfort and you know what he did!!? He introduced me! Damn cocky inu! I'm going to find a way to get him back I swear it! "Rin this is Lady Kasia of the eastern Icelands. She is going to be your new okaasan for awhile" Then the child attached itself to my leg. All I could do was glare at the inu I'm going to kill him! I had to get him back so I devised my own way of embarrassing him. Yes umm...uhh child why don't you go find out something for me. You see that fluff on Sesshoumaru-sama's shoulder? Go see if it's a boa or a tail and let me know." I gave Sesshoumaru a dazzling smile that said ha ha I got you back as rin attacked the fluff on sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"That was hardly funny."He said after he detached the child and sent it with the buttmonkey to pick flowers. "Really now? I found it quite funny. And I thought I saw a hint of amusement in your eyes while detaching the girl. Plus is repaying you for earlier I do not like children." "Hn...I will have a servant escort you to your quarters since you find it so funny." I glared at him I had wanted to explore a little more but oh well it would be impolite to say no. He called a servant and she escorted me to a beautifully decorated room. Not to mention it was decorated in all shades of blue my favorite color. I plopped down on the bed and let all my sorrow out on it. Tears of sorrow, hate, anger trailed down my face. After a few hours of crying and listening to my now solid tears clink to the floor one after another I fell asleep. Hours later I awoke to something pounding on my door. Before I could even sit up the child from earlier burst on with a bouquet of colorful flowers. She offered them to me with a smile "For my new okaasan." It was odd I think I am beginning to like the little girl. She sort of reminded me of the happiness I had and lost smiled slightly and she gasped with surprise as I turned the flowers blue with a simple color-changing spell I learned when I was young of age. She smiled when I told her I would teach it to her later. I had another idea for the moment for the next hour I taught her a simple yet funny spell I'm sure it would bring a smile to the iceheart's lips. Then we heard a knock on the door a servant came in announcing dinner. The girl, Rin, I think I will start calling her by her given name since I am beginning to like her, lead me to the large dining room. It was very elaborately decorated, it was decorated in white and gold and in the middle of the room was a long table with two chairs on one end and one on the other where the western lord himself sat.

"Why, aren't we the close one." I remarked as I sat down next to rin opposite end of Sesshoumaru. "It seems you have become friendly with rin." He remarked emotionless as usual. "What of it?" I replied defensively. I sigh and say "Rin has something to show you after dinner." "Rin?" he arches a silver brow curiously. Yes Rin has something to show you Sesshoumaru-sama hee hee" the little girl giggled. "Fine then" the lord replied. Dinner continued uneventful and very quiet aside from Rin's constant chatter. After dinner we lead Sesshoumaru outside and called the buttmonkey.

"Okay buttmonkey stay still and listen closely to what Rin says or I will punch your face in." Jaken stayed still remembering what I did to him earlier as Rin said the words. "Oran acus flourious" She pronounced flourious wrong so I said the spell quickly under my breath, with that Jaken suddenly sprouted pink flowers all over his body. Rin started giggling. I thought I saw the taiyoukai's lips pull into a slight smile. I chuckled a bit. "It is certainly an improvement, I mean who wants to look at a snot green toad when you can look at a snot green toad sporting pretty pink flowers?" I asked. "Apparently not you." The lord replied. "Damn straight well I think I will be getting to bed now" I yawn. I walk back to my room until I notice little Rin following me I pretend not to notice her.

a/n: Don't expect a new chapter soon it took me ages to write all this but I'll try to get in a new chap as soon as I can. Oh rebelwriter if your reading this thank you for your review on silver and gold I feel so loved someone would actually seek me out to read my stories don't forget to read when opposites attract. Thats my only finished story.


End file.
